magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Unicorn
These unicorns blend perfectly into the stark landscape of the north, with their icy appearances. Cool blue and white coloring hint to their powers, as well as their home. Native only to the lands of Arkene is this rare breed of unicorns, who specialize in ice powers. Unicorns are known to be one of the oldest and most powerful of creatures, and frost unicorns in particular elevate the magic of their magi. Unicorn eggs are among the hardest to find, hidden in glaciers miles below the surface of the northern seas. If you have managed to acquire one, you should consider yourself rather lucky. Frost unicorns are extremely intelligent and desired as companions. Their powers emanate from their horn; with one touch, they can freeze the earth around them or summon snow. If they lose their spiraled horns, they lose most of their powers, but poachers have long ago been all but eliminated by magi. Unicorns are quite able to defend themselves without the aid of their human companions, regardless. These creatures are known for their legendary fighting skills and mastery of magical powers. Egg This egg is extremely cold in your hands, and lightly covered in frost. Hatchling Nearing the Lake, you raise a hand to your eyes and strain to see your hatchling. The sun is lighting the snow and creating glares, making it almost impossible to see anything. It isn't until you reach the shore of the frozen Lake that you spot the foal, who is blending in perfectly with the ice. The youngling senses your presence, and raises its head from the winter plant it was eating, trotting forward to meet you. Ducking its head by way of greeting, the frost hatchling gives its white mane a quick flick and proceeds to nuzzle the edge your sleeve. You run a hand through its mane, marveling at the pure white hair and the way the sunlight catches it, bringing out sparkles. As the two of you stand there, enjoying the silence of the winter day, you notice how large your companion's horn has grown. Soon it will be an adult, able to assist you and accompany you on your journeys north. When spring approaches, this foal will join the others of its kind and migrate to the Arkene to meet the wild frost unicorns. Adult There is no better traveling companion than a frost unicorn when you are making your way north. The Arkene is the home of this species of unicorns, and they are perfectly suited to the harsh terrain, with their pale coloring. They eat winter plants that have managed to survive that far north, and take energy from ice and snow. Herds of them can sometimes be seen making their way across the frozen landscape, their pale forms barely discernible against the snow. Occasionally, in the summer, one will break off from the group, and make its way to you. These are tame unicorns escaping the heat of The Keep. Frost unicorns are only present during the coldest seasons of the month, as they find heat unbearable and quickly become unhappy in hot weather. These creatures return to The Keep with the coming of snow, often with a new youngling at their side. They choose their own mates, and establish a delicate hierarchy within a herd that is not easily apparent to humans. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 80 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (December 2009) *Released: December 1st, 2009 *Sprites: Niwer *Description: Damien *Dimorphism: **Male unicorns have a shorter mane, longer horn, and two holly leaves. **Female unicorns have a longer mane, shorter horn, and three holly leaves * Origins: Unicorn is a legendary creature that has been described as a beast with a single large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Unicorns Category:Equines